gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Have a Heart
Have a Heart is the final mission given to Niko Bellic by Elizabeta Torres in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Elizabeta tells Niko that she is starting to feel a bit paranoid, from the heat of the police. In the midst of a conversation, Manny Escuela and Jay Hamilton arrive. While rolling, Elizabeta suddenly shoots both of the guests, saying "she isn't in the mood". Having troubles to deal with herself, she wants Niko to drive the bodies to a doctor nearby. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take the bodies to the doctor Walkthrough This is a relatively simple mission with a substantial reward. Jump in the car and you will be given a GPS waypoint. Drive to the doctor in Dukes but be careful not to damage the car—the trunk will fly open, and if a cop passes by, the player will have to lose a two-star wanted level. The player can, however, pull their car over to close the trunk. Once you get to the doctor, he will tell Niko that the organs of Manny and Jay will be "out on the streets in no time." Niko will say that Manny always wanted to help the streets. An alternative way is to simply dump the car in the river, jump from a hole on the bridge, making the bodies fall out, or blow it up while it's on the highway, however in either case Elizabeta will tell you over the phone that you "just missed out on a payday." Either way after this Niko cuts his ties with Elizabeta to avoid prison. Video Walkthrough Deaths *Manny Escuela - Killed by Elizabeta for nearly revealing her location to the LCPD. *Jay Hamilton - Killed by Elizabeta for nearly revealing her location to the LCPD. Trivia *The GPS and Elizabeta Torres both tell Niko to drive the bodies to the doctor in Broker; the doctor is, however, located in Steinway, Dukes. *Jay Hamilton's body still reacts as if he was alive in the trunk — he will scream when shot (mouth moving), he is looking around, blinking and moves his hand and feet. Manny, however, is motionless. This can be seen here. *Little Jacob calls during the mission asking if Niko wants to get something to eat with him, to which Niko responds, "Sorry Jacob, I'm already hanging out with two friends" (the corpses in the trunk of his car). The call serves no purpose other than as an ironic joke, similar to his other call in I'll Take Her..., Roman's calls in Rigged to Blow and Shadow, and Brucie's call in Undress to Kill and Dining Out. *In the beta version, the meeting place was supposed to be on a jetty by the Dukes Bay Bridge. *Niko has many different lines of dialogue for closing the trunk, including "Oops, we nearly lost you two", "Shit, were you guys trying to make a break for it?", "I can't believe I've got a genuine celebrity in the back of my car", "Hey, aren't you that guy from the TV?", "Well, at least you'll live on through your documentary", and "I wouldn't want the cops seeing you guys". *If the player destroys the car, Elizabeta will angrily tell Niko "You just missed out on a payday!", yet the player is still given the $3000 for the mission. *This is the last time you see Elizabeta since she's going to jail after this mission, because of her Cocaine deals. *If the trunk of the car has been removed from the car during the journey, it will reappear on the car intact during the closing cutscene. *If Roman is called following this mission, he will ask whether Niko has been meeting any women. Niko answers by listing all the people he has met since their move to Bohan: Manny, Elizabeta, Francis, Packie, Playboy, Johnny, and The Doctor. Roman jokingly asks what the price of kidneys is, in response. *The music that plays upon mission completion is different from the usual one, and is a sad tune, possibly due to Manny and Jay being dead. pl:Have a Heart Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions